villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vakama
Vakama is one of the major protagonists in the BIONICLE series. Although he was one of the protagonists of the series, he became the minor antagonist in the 2005 storyline. He is also the leader of the Toa Metru/Hordika but abandoned his friends and allied himself with the Visorak after his Rahi side have taken over him. He was voiced by Alessandro Juliani in the animated series in both of his forms. History The Great Rescue Having saved a small batch of Matoran, Vakama lead his team of Toa into Metru Nui in order to rescue the remaining Matoran on the island. They were ultimately captured and bound in cocoons by the Visorak. After being poisoned, he and the other Toa mutated into Toa Hordika, and were cut from their cocoons and dropped from the Colosseum's tower under the orders of Sidorak (with advice from his viceroy, Roodaka). They were fortunately saved by the Rahaga and taken to Teridax's former lair. Vakama found the mutation was another failure to him, having just been captured and barely escaped. These piled on him, and combined with the Hordika venom made him arrogant and quick to anger. He left the group in an effort to rescue the Matoran himself, but was captured by the Visorak and brought to Roodaka. Turning to Evil After being captured by Roodaka, Vakama asked her why he was brought to Roodaka's lair. She told Vakama that his subsiding primal self could have turned him into either a friend to Roodaka or remain a foe. She also told him that she knew of Vakama's problem of the other Toa not treating him like a "true" leader. Roodaka told him that the reason the Visorak are loyal is due to the fact that they are afraid of facing either Roodaka, or Sidorak's wrath (though Roodaka thought Sidorak was weak). She showed Vakama Ta-Metru, his old home and told him that he could rule it as he saw fit under the condition he lead the Visorak horde. Vakama became convinced by Roodaka and was ordered to capture the Rahaga and bring them to Sidorak. His eyes changed to green, with a slit shaped pupil when he turned evil. Commiting to Roodaka Vakama headed to the great temple and captured the Rahaga (except Norik as he was meant to pass on a "message"). He then returned to the Coliseum to present the Rahaga to Sidorak, however as he had no knowledge of Vakama switching sides, he planned to exterminate Vakama but reconsidered as Vakama showed Sidorak the captured Rahaga and said that his prisoners would prove his worth to Sidorak. Sidorak then made Vakama leader of the Visorak horde after being convinced by Roodaka. Sidorak later states that he and Vakama had a lot in common (which Vakama did not take as a compliment until Sidorak told him). The Final Battle Vakama, along with Sidorak and Roodaka were waiting for the other Toa Hordika to arrive when they were somewhat caught by surprise when Keetongu, once thought to be a myth, arrived. Vakama threatened the other Toa Hordika that they would be captured by force unless they were to bow to him (and Sidorak, after Sidorak reminds Vakama that the latter was still serving him). Having been denied, Vakama unleahed the Visorak. The Toa Hordika launched their Rhotuka and used their signature tools to grab onto them, getting to higher ground. However, Matau kept going and went to the observation tower to try and save Vakama. Matau reached Vakama and the two began to fight. During the struggle Matau tried to remind him that his strength came from his unity with the other Toa, and reminded him of his duty; rescuing the Matoran. He finally realised the error of his ways, and his eyes returned to the old bright red after Matau apologized to Vakama after what he criticized him for. He hatched a plan to pretend to conform to Roodaka and 'capture' Matau, which they then fired their Rhotuka and killed her. Norik realized that he had just accidentally allowed Makuta to escape the seal they had made, to which Vakama replied "For some reason, he doesn't scare me anymore". He then asked for Keetongu to restore them to their old Toa forms. Personality Vakama's Hordika transformation made him arrogant and quick to anger. This was shown when Norik warned him of the potential dangers that came with the transformations, Vakama slammed his hand on the fire that was being used as a light source, and stormed off into the mist. After the Rahi side took over him, he felt comfortable as he believed that he was stronger than his friends, which caused him to defect to the Visorak horde thanks to Roodaka's manipulation. However during the final battle, Vakama began to realise his mistakes and eventually rejoined his friends. Powers and Abilities Having become a half Toa/half Rahi, Vakama's powers changed drastically. For one, his mask of Concealment was mutated and no longer worked, and his fire powers were restricted to his right hand, which a small flame would come out of. He also received the ability to fire a Rhotuka spinner, which Norik describes as a "powerful tool", and he also had enhanced strength and agility. Gallery Set_Toa_Hordika_Vakama.png|Vakama in the set form. Set_Falling_Vakama_Hordika.png|Vakama attacking. Comic_Vakama_Hordika.png|Vakama as seen in the comics. Toa_Hordika_Vakama_Cocoon.jpg|Vakama emerging from the Visorak's web. Movie_Toa_Hordika_Vakama.png|Vakama in his Hordika form. Evil Vakama 2.jpg|Vakama succumbed by the Hordika Venom. Evil Vakama 1.jpg|Vakama after he saw an army of Visorak. Trivia *Vakama was one of the Toa to turned to the dark side, followed by Nidhiki and Tuyet. However unlike the two, Vakama manages to redeem himself in the end. *Although he was one of the protagonists of the series, the reason of why Vakama have turned to the dark side have several reasons regarding his corruption: **Some fans believe that at first during his time as a Toa Metru, Vakama was reluctant and always doubted of being a leader and blamed himself for not protecting the Matoran as well as saving Toa Lhikan in the first place. **On the other hand, Vakama at first doubted of being the leader of the Toa metru, thus making Nokama to take over as temporary leader. However after a while, he became more arrogant, overconfident and reckless in order to prove himself as the better Toa leader. It was these insecurities that led Vakama and his friends to being captured by the Visorak and turned into Toa Hordika. **In the novelization, he only turns truly evil upon touching the throne that belonged to Makuta Teridax. In the animated series, he never touches it. **In the later story, his successor; Tahu shared the same fate, but his Kanohi Hau was already tampered by the Lerahk and later turned enraged by Kurahk. Thus, turning his eyes green and his anger mixing together with the poison inside him. Vakama's Light Side https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Vakama pl:Vakama Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Wrathful Category:Genderless Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Teenagers Category:Mutated Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Hybrids Category:Delusional Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Ferals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vandals Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Defilers Category:Polluters Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers